This Is The End
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: Just Kagura's end, rewritten with a little more fluff and a little more in depth of Kagura's feelings. Enjoy


This...Is The End.

_**So I know you guys are thinking, 'Hey! She's updating something else and not the stories she already has? WTF!' but I would like to say that I really felt the need to read the Inuyasha series from start to finish, and upon completion at 1:33 AM today, I had decided to right a little one shot in memory of Kagura, who was one of my favorite characters. Before I even read the storyline of Inuyasha, I had enjoyed the notion of KaguSess but low and behold Rumiko the little genious alludes to it as well in Kagura's final moments. So I know this will be a lot like the manga, however, I am going to make it a little more...fluffy. Read on my dear fans if you don't hate me yet. **_

_**I don't own Inuyasha and all copyrights and whatnot go to the amazing Rumiko. I am using lines from the story otherwise I wouldn't have really bothered with my disclaimer. **_

**Ba-thump. Ba-thump. **Kagura stared at her heart beating steadily in Naraku's hand. In her head she was cursing. Naraku was offering her her heart back? At what price would she have to pay, what freedom would she lose in gaining the heart she had wanted back so desperatly. No, it was freedom she wanted, her heart was just the way to it.

"That's right Kagura, you wanted to be separated from me, didn't you? Which is exactly why you wanted me out of the way, and searched for the location of my heart..." Naraku says. Kagura could feel the evil seeping into her soul from Naraku's words. Would she die here?

"Humph...You know that much, but would really give me my freedom?" Kagura questioned. It had to be a trap. Kagura was done with the manipulations. She just wanted to be free to roam and explore. And maybe even see _that man_ from time to time. Naraku smiles then.

"I'll return it to you," he says, extending his hand. Moments later, a great pressure lays itself upone Kagura's shoulders. Pain scissors its way down her body from her chest as Naraku pierces her newly free body with his tentacles. "Don't worry, I've avoided your precious heart," Naraku said smiling in a creepy way.

"Naraku you bastard!" Kagura exclaims firing off two of her wind blades at him. Naraku removes the tentacles from Kagura's body. She clutches her chest, the beating of her own heart now feeble manner. 'The bastard...he injected some miasma in me...'

"Go... to wherever you want," Naraku says. Kagura flies off, hurrying towards the only place she wanted to be in her final moments that she knew were approaching. Her vision began to blur and she had no choice but to land. All the same, that she live her final moment in this field of pink flowers, rather than where she had wished it to be. At least when her body returned to the wind, it would be a pretty sight. She deserved that at least, for all she'd been forced to do. The feather that was her flying aid, returns to her hair, and she sits on the ground, barely able to hold herself up.

'It's beating...my heart,' she thinks numbly. 'Where shall I go now? I can go everywhere, I am free.' She clutches her fist, attempting to stand. To move, to go where she wanted to be. 'Damn, my body won't do what I want.' The miasma continues to spread around her body, dissipating from the wound as it begins to overflow her body. 'It sure is quiet. Nobody is here. Will it end here? Just by myself...this is...the freedom I was seeking?' Light footsteps sound and a familiar scent dances across the wind, toying with her nose. She looks up. 'Sesshou...-maru?' The tall youkai stands in front of her, staring down with what she could only hope was sadness at the end of her life.

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma," Sesshoumaru says, continuing to meet her eyes with that body melting amber gaze. How had she come to care so much for a man that cared for no one? A man that she tried to manipulate into killing Naraku for her.

"Heh, did I dissapoint you? That I wasn't Naraku," Kagura says, looking down at the seemingly endless mass of pink flower petals before her. She should have known he was after Naraku, and not coming to see her off to the next life.

"I knew it was you," Sesshoumaru says after a pause. Kagura's eyes widen in shock. He knew...he came...for her? She felt her heart begin to beat a little faster and smiles. Her heart, she could finally feel its reaction to this man before her.

"I...see..." she says. She was happy that he had come to see her. Truly happy. It made her last moments...bearable. 'You came to me...knowingly, huh?' she thought. She watches Sesshoumaru bring his hand to the sword of healing. Tenseiga. Did he intend to...save her? She watched his head drop minutely, and his expression falter for only a second. She wondered if others could notice the tiny moments where his hardened exterior faltered. He could not save her life. But that was alright, strangely.

"...You leaving?" seemed to be all he could manage to say. She knew without even seeing, her vision now too blurry to see any expression, that he had to be sad to see her go. He had to, she had to believe that.

"Yea...soon," she says, trying to make his face go clear in her vision. It was the last thing she wanted to see after all. 'At the end, I got to see you.' Sesshoumaru's form cleared as he stepping closer to her. He crouched down and Kagura smiled.

"Your heart...always belonged to you," he tells her, kissing her lips for a fraction of a second. It felt wonderful though. To be appreciated by someone. To be something more than a worthless tool.

"No...not to me. Not after I met you," she whispered. She knew he probably wouldn't care that she had fallen for him in that short time. He was the great Sesshoumaru. "Don't forget me, Sesshoumaru-sama. You of all people, keep my memory alive," she finishes. Sesshoumaru steps back as Kagura's body begins to dissolve. The petals of the flowers around her swirled up into the air and danced around her and Sesshoumaru. The last thing she saw was Sesshoumaru's face. His mask having fallen into the smallest frown. Not of anger...but sadness. Kagura smiled, her final expression, as her body returned to the wind.

Inuyasha and company arrived in time to see Kagura's final dance, that of the wind and the flower petals as her body became the wind she was so proud to wield. He feather of flying drifted up into the sky as Sesshoumaru began to walk away. "Wait a minute Sesshoumaru!" exclaims Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru pauses. "Was Kagura...suffering?" They all look at the feather, dancing in the gentle breeze its master had become.

Sesshoumaru turns to face them for just a second. Long enough for them to notice that Kagura's earrings had attached themselves to Sesshoumaru's armor. "She was smiling." he said, continuing to walk away.

"_I...am the wind." _Kagura's voice echoes past Sesshoumaru's ear. A slight shiver passes through him, and he rejoins his own companions.

_**Well what did you all think? Reviews please! I'm thinking about writing a true fanfiction instead of a one shot, that begins at this point. Only Sesshoumaru saves her with Tenseiga instead of her dying. What you all think? Good idea or not? Sorry about lack of posting...More like lack of motivation. But I have to start all over on the other chapters I had for you guys, so I'm using that as my excuse. Ja Ne.**_


End file.
